Shock and Recovery
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: (Takes place Right After "The New Sinister Six Pt 2) Spider-Man's friends help him recover both Physically, and Mentally from the fight against Ock and The Betrayal of Scarlet Spider. (One-Shot!)


**Heeeeeellooooooo Everyone! It's you Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya Reporting!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated/posted anything new recently**

 **I had to finish up all my end of the year stuff, like piano recital, choir performance,**

 **drama performance, Awana, and tons of other stuff. But I finally found time to post!**

 **I didn't actually have time to write anything new, this is just another old story I found**

 **on my laptop and have never posted. But not that it matters to you guys since it's new**

 **to you! Anyway, without Further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

 _I was fighting Ock and he wrapped his tentacle around me; I pulled it and it eventually broke._

 _I yelled as I started falling into the water with that tentacle wrapped around me._

 _I couldn't move…_

 ** _SPLASH!_**

 _I hit the water hard enough for it to knock the wind out of me. cold, hard, and unforgiving water._

 _I couldn't breath._

 _I was sinking._

 _I can't move._

 _What about Aunt May?_

 _I felt the water enter my open mouth as I started choking._

 _Then I couldn't fight off the darkness consuming my vision any longer._

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

 _Now was the time Ock told me to engage. Step one in motion._

 _I watched as he fell from the Tricarrier. 'Wow, I'll be surprised if there's anything left to rescue after that fall.' I thought._

 _I dived in after him. I swam under and came up pulling him._

 _I was surprised at how light he was, when I dragged him onto the shore._

 _As soon as I layed him on the shore, he started to splutter, and cough up water, doubling over himself, unconsciously trying to rid his body of the larger amount of salt water he had swallowed._

 _I quickly lifted his mask above his mouth, as the water came out of his mouth, from nearly drowning._

 _Then he went limp again, falling over on onto me. I growled in annoyance as I pulled his mask back down, laying him back down._

 _About five minutes later he woke up with a groan._

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

 _Then The way He Betrayed Me. Ripped my mask and all things important away from me._

 _But I fought back. Then the pain. The pain when Ock showed me Aunt May captured. And when he shot me in the air…threw me to the ground…And attacked me, I was barely even conscious then._

 _Right when everything started going dark…Ock Handed me over to Scarlet to finish me._

 _And I remember him raising his stingers. I braced myself for more pain, but it never came._

 _He cut me free, supporting me as I immediately collapsed. Then he cut Aunt May Free._

 _He fought off Ock, Got us safe…And then he saved the city…_

 _"Is this what he would do?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The Other Ben. The one I'm named after."_

 _"Yeah. He'd give anything to save others."_

 _"Ock was wrong Peter. Compassion isn't your greatest weakness. It's your greatest Strength."_

 _"Keep being a Hero…Punk."_

 _Then the screen went fuzzy and cut off._

 _"Ben! Nooooo!" I screamed watching Hydra Island crash._

After the battle I stood in the middle of the almost completely destroyed triskelion. I was standing in the lab Scarlet had betrayed me in. My hand was braced carefully around my torso while my other one hung limply by my side, as I tried to ignore the throbbing pain of my broken ribs.

I was broken…

*I'm not broken yet Ock!*

The words rang in my ears…

*I'm not broken yet…*

But I was broken…and it hurt…

Physically…My wrist was badly sprained, I had broken at least 3 ribs, I'm pretty sure my leg was broken, and I had cuts and bruises EVERYWHERE…

Mentally…One of my teammates…that was named after my Uncle that I loved as a brother and could've save…

The teammate I trusted with my secret identity, my family, my friends, my life…he betrayed me…then he saved mine and Aunt May's lives…and all of New York's….and he didn't even make it out…

* * *

I was still standing in the middle of the destroyed lab, drowning in my own depressing thoughts, I was holding my mask in my hands, looking into the large bug like lenses.

"That should've been you…" I said to the mask. I could've helped him. I could've brought it down…

"Spidey?" someone whispered.

I looked up and saw the web warriors. 'What's left of them…' my voice spat bitterly in my head.

Flash is reinjured…

And Ben is…gone…

"What?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Doctor Connors wants you to check into the Med Bay…" Cho said softly, gently putting a hand on my shoulder as he and Miles walked over to me.

"Did everyone else get checked out first?" I asked unclenching my teeth, momentarily forgetting Ben, and thinking about my injured team. The attack on the triskelion must of done a number on them.

'What's left of them anyway…' I thought yet again.

* * *

Miles chuckled dryly. "always looking out for everyone else before yourself." He said quietly.

"They're all fine, only a little bruised. But you still need to get checked out. You took the most battle damage of anyone." Cho said, his face plate going back to reveal his concerned face.

Miles took his mask off as well.

" 'm fine." I said, adrenaline fading.

"Well then it won't matter if Doc Connors makes sure." Miles said, placing a hand on my other shoulders. "Fine." I grunted.

I took a step forward, using my injured leg. That was a mistake…

Pain shot up my leg, and I collapsed on the ground, putting my hands forward on instinct to break my fall, but pain burst through my sprained wrist as it took the full impact of the fall, and the sudden movement jarred my broken ribs and other injuries. I cried out in pain and the throbbing headache I had started blaring, and blocking out my other senses. My vision blurred and my heart beat sped up rapidly as I tried to stay conscious, but lost the battle.

* * *

 **Cho's POV**

Peter collapsed to the ground, shouting, at the sudden pain.

Miles and I quickly kneeled beside him.

"Peter? Are you alright?" I asked in a firm voice. "Peter. Can you hear me?" I asked, almost demanding an answer.

"What happed? Is he alright? Is he ok? What happened? Why did he pass out?!" Miles started firing off questions, freaking out.

"Miles calm down. I did a quick body scan, his leg is broken, his wrist is sprained very badly, he has 4 broken ribs, a severe cut on his back, and was in shock."

Miles starred at me dumbfounded. "You got all that from a body scan?" He asked incredulously.  
"Not the point." I said rolling my eyes.

"We need to get him to Dr. Connors ASAP." I said

"Alright." He said, calming down.

I picked him up, holding him in the position you would to stop someone from choking.

"Let's go." I said flying towards the med bay.

Miles web slung behind me, and we got into the spider jet and flew up to the hellicarrier.

* * *

5 minutes later we brought Peter in, his breathing was labored, his heart beat had spiked radically, and he was still loosing a lot of blood from the cut in his back.

I laid him on a bed in the med bay, and somehow didn't notice that the bed was right next to the one his Aunt May was being checked out on.

"Peter!" She yelled jumping up,

She honestly wasn't too hurt, nothing more then a few scrapes, but Spidey had INSISTED that they make sure she was alright.

"What happened to him?" She asked, tear tracks staining her face from all the events that had transpired today.

"I'm not sure yet. We were bringing him to the med bay and he passed out."

Just then Doctor Connors came out. He took one look at Peter and quickly came over.

He did some tests, and brought some nurses over, and went off of what I had said.

In the end, he ended up wrapping Spidey's wrist, his leg ended up in a cast, his torso was wrapped tightly, because of his broken ribs. He had a concussion, and they cleaned all his cuts, and wounds.

Doctor Connors said Peter would of passed out a long time ago do to exhaustion and his injuries.

Then only thing keeping him conscious was because he was in shock. When the shock wore off he passed out.

He said Peter would be fine as long as he rested for the next week or two.

* * *

 _2 weeks later…_

 **Peter's POV**

I was sitting in a tree in our back yard, my uninjured leg swung lazily over the side of the high tree branch I was laying on. I had mostly healed from the battle with Ock, do to my healing factor, I was completely better except for my broken leg which would take a little more time to heal.

I may have been feeling better physically, but mentally the pain was still there. I missed Ben so much.

From the way he was a hero, a friend, practically a son to Aunt May, to the way he criticized my jokes, and called us punks. But It was getting better.

Was this going to affect me? Yes. Yes it would. Some people would wonder why I even bothered to be Spider-Man anymore…I wonder that sometimes myself, since it seems everyone I care about gets hurt because I'm Spider-Man…But I'm doing it for Ben. Ben Parker…and Now Ben Reilly too. They were both hero's and fought for what they believed in and now…I'm fighting for what they believed in.

And I would continue to do so…for them. For Ben Parker, and for Ben Reilly.

Because That's what Hero's Do. And I am a hero. I am Spider-Man. And I will relive what they stood for, every, day. Because of it. "Thank you for saving us Ben. I will always remember you for that."

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Well...All I have to say is I hope this doesn't stink. I didn't have time to go back and read it.**

 **I skimmed over it to fix any misspelled words. Hopefully I got most of them. I thought this was**

 **good a year ago when I wrote it. But then again my standards of what "good" writing is are**

 **a lot higher now, soooo yeah hopefully this isn't super terrible. Anyway...**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me! Love Ya'll to the Moon and Back!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
